Annie, Go Get Your Gun
by KimCG
Summary: A group of all-female terrorists plan to rid the world of men or use those who they believe have worth as slaves. New recruit Annie and Eggsy must embark together on one hell of a journey.


Annie lay face down on the floor, motionless. Her bushy blonde, curly hair cascaded everywhere over her shoulders, her breathing was heavy and irregular. She was terrified.

Annie turned her head slowly towards her companion and whispered; "this is training right?" but she could already tell from his face it wasn't.

"Shit."

The gunmen in the bank looked menacing but also twistedly comical. They all wore grotesque plastic masks of disfigured, over exaggerated faces to conceal their real identity. The man that was stood over Annie and Eggsy, pointing a large gun at them, wore a mask that slightly resembled the Joker.

Annie winced as she felt a sharp pain shoot up her side as the man kicked her. "Shut up, or I swear to God, I'll kill you both."

It was pandemonium. People all around were crying, screaming, some had their hands above their head and some clutched at who they were with, maybe even strangers. The man moved away from them to deal with one of the cashiers, Annie grimaced and mouthed "what the fuck are we gonna do?" Eggsy looked over to where the gunman had congregated. She saw him pull a small gun from his blazer pocket and store it beneath his body. He lay still again, his finger resting on the trigger.

"Are you serious?" She whispered frantically. "We are so bloody outnumbered right now!" Eggsy smiled. "Trust yeah, I've taken out more fuckers than this on my own." He winked and rolled onto his back, the gun poised as he shot the first. He went down like a tonne of bricks.

The remaining three ran at him. One took a swing but Eggsy caught his fist and clubbed him with the butt of the gun. He then swept his legs round and knocked the other gunman to the floor. He dragged him by the collar and used his cuff chain that Harry had used in the bar, to chain the third gunman to the nearest metal pole, sending near fatal volts through his body. The final gunman grabbed the nearest hostage he could, it was a young man, his head was bleeding heavily and he needed medical attention, fast. Eggsy saw the young man wince out of fear and pain as a gun was pressed to his temple.

"Drop your gun"

Eggsy's eyes were wide as he kicked the gun away and held his hands up in the air.

Annie crawled slowly from where she was laying and grabbed Eggsy's discarded gun. She slithered as close as she dared to the gunman, took a deep breath and fired. The bullet hit him in the back of the knee. He screamed in agony and fell to the floor, facing Annie. She flashed him a flirtatious smile before knocking him unconscious.

"Call the police and an ambulance." Eggsy instructed. He grabbed Annie's upper arm and escorted her to the door. "We need to leave now!" They both ran to the parked black cab, Annie fumbled in her pockets and threw the keys across the car, over to Eggsy. "You drive, my hands are shaking too much." He slammed his foot down and they shot off in the other direction as sirens sounded in the distance.

Eggsy pressed the communicator in his ear. "Merlin? You there?"

Merlin picked up with a click "Eggsy?"

"Any chance you could hack into Coutts bank security system and erase the footage? Me and Annie will probably be over the cameras right now."

There was a pause, no longer than twenty seconds. "It's done, any chance you want to tell me what the fucks going on?"

Eggsy smiled. "We're nearly home, I'll explain in a sec." He hung up and looked over at Annie, she was staring out the window, her hand resting on her mouth, she was trembling slightly. He could see flecks of blood on her face from the guys knee cap.

"Good shot for a rookie innit?"

She smiled weakly and slid her head down between her knees, breathing deeply.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to calm myself down. Sorry, do you mind pulling over for one sec?" Eggsy pulled into the hard shoulder. Annie opened the door, vomited spectacularly, wiped her mouth and shut the door again. "Kay, I'm good now."

"Oi, nah that's grim! You know if Merlin sees any of the up his car, he will kill you."

She laughed a shaky, whispery laugh and relaxed a little. "How do you do it?" She asked suddenly, turning her striking grey-blue eyes on him.

"Do what?"

"Like, get over it so quick, you did just shoot a man."

Eggsy sighed. "Cos they're the bad guys innit. I don't feel great right now but I don't feel no guilt or nothing cos we probably just saved all them people in that bank, you know?"

He pulled up, outside the Kingsman tailor. He was used to driving a crappy black cab now, because he realised that they don't draw much attention but he wouldn't complain if he got some banger of a car like a Rolls Royce, some proper badass car.

Annie stepped out the car, smoothing down her hair. She had a cute little button nose and a distinguishable scar running across her left cheek, ending just before her ear lobe. Eggsy suspected it was from V-day. She wore a black lace top and a simple sliver necklace with flattering black jeans and high Chelsea boots. She opened the door to the tailor for him, he saw her wince slightly as she opened it with her hip.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just bruising from where that guy kicked me."

Merlin was sat on a velvet chair in the middle of the tailors, waiting for them, his expression was grim. Eggsy walked forward, smiling at him, raising his arm for a fist bump. "Alright Merlin? Woah, who died mate?"

He looked up at Eggsy, but didn't smile. "It's Lancelot." He said, Eggsy's expression fell immediately and he lowered his arm. "She's missing."


End file.
